


The Knight

by TabooCat (SkyTheLoner)



Series: Spiders and Yew [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Cats, Crushes, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Guards, Kings & Queens, Knights - Freeform, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Platonic Relationships, Royalty, Talking Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 21:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14387136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyTheLoner/pseuds/TabooCat
Summary: Mint is a molly from the town with strange feelings for another cat. The princess.





	The Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this story is a confusing mess. Lol
> 
> "molly" is a word for a female cat.

The large room was lit with numerous candles and glowing orbs, illuminating the carpet that lead to the throne. The room itself was decorated with ribbons and bells hanging from the ceiling, connected to the hooks high above them. It was the throne room of the castle, and laying with her limbs hanging off of the chair was the queen. The molly's pelt was a splash of orange, black, and brown; white patches were splattered in the mix. She watched her with half open amber eyes, and Mint tried to keep her body still under her curious gaze.

The queen finally pushed herself up, not moving from her seat. “Why are you here?” she questioned, tilting her head.

Mint bowed her head to the queen, feeling her mouth become drier. “I... wish to become part of the royal guard.” There was silence; she glanced behind her to see a brown tabby, named Flinch, giving her a nod.

Her answer seemed to surprise the molly, she noticed when her eyes widened slightly. The queen decided to sit up properly, curling her calico tail around her paws. She flicked her tail at a molly sitting beside the throne, who bowed and walked toward her.

As the other cat circled her, sniffing for any illnesses, the queen asked, “Why?”

Mint easily replied, “To protect the princess.”

“Why her?”

She hesitated. She wasn't sure herself why she was drawn toward the princess and why she felt so nervous when she visited the town. Only it was a good type of nervousness, somehow. The feelings were mild, but enough to catch her attention. Her new friend Flinch had told her to meet with the princess, but when she did, she avoided mentioning her confusing feelings and ended up talking about some trivial nonsense. “I...”

The queen waited silently. After a moment, she rolled her eyes. “Am I really that intimidating?”

Mint shook her head. “No, ma'am.”

“Then answer the question.” The queen's tail swished in irritation. She felt the gazes of the crowd boring into her, and she flattened her ears against her head.

She finally answered, “I – some reason – feel as if...” She paused again. “I'm not sure how to explain why...” There was some muttering from the crowd and she glanced around her, feeling her pelt heating up in embarrassment.

The queen muttered something to herself, then beckoned the other molly over to stand in front of the throne. “Then we'll deal with that later. Show me your fighting ability.”

Mint nodded.

The queen stared at her for a moment.

The other molly was muscular and well trained, her ears upright and her eyes alert. The molly's fur was short and grey and her golden eyes gleamed. She bowed to the queen, then to Mint. “My name is Coal.” Her voice was confident.

“Mine's Mint.”

Coal nodded, her pelt beginning to bristle slightly, but she appeared calm and unafraid otherwise.

“Begin.” The order was curt.

Coal muttered something affirmative.

Mint stood there for a moment, staring at the molly. Her black and white fur bristled along her spine as she met the other cat's gaze. Inhaling a breath, she scented heavily masked fear radiating from the grey molly's pelt. She could hear the quiet whispering from the cats closest to her, their words laced with excitement. She exhaled slowly, watching Coal for any movement.

The slender molly was completely still at she examined Mint just as carefully; the tip of her sleek furred tail began to twitch.

She darted forward suddenly, crossing the the carpeted floor in a flash.

Caught a bit off guard, Mint sprung backwards into the air, claws out.

She landed clumsily on the ground, stumbling and crashing to the floor. Coal took advantage of this, gracefully jumping forward to land beside Mint, claws glittering in the sunlight. Quick as lightning, she reared up on her hind legs.

Mint kicked one of her hind legs out, hitting Coal and causing her to tumble to the ground. She darted forward, pinning the grey molly under her paws.

Coal struggled under her for a moment, wiggling around as she tried to escape. Mint pressed her entire body weight down on the molly.

“Enough.”

Mint paused.

“You win,” said the queen, watching her carefully with her narrowed amber gaze. The sunlight made her appear to glow a dark golden color as she leaped down from the throne, landing delicately. Several cats from the crowd – the ones closest to the throne – padded forward to the queen. Her personal guard swiftly flanked her, falling into formation easily. Under the regal molly's sharp gaze, Mint felt her grip on Coal loosen slightly.

The slender molly quickly squirmed out from under her, rising to her paws. Coal looked at her, nodding to show that she didn't hold a grudge against her. She walked away to stand beside the queen, head held high.

The queen continued, “You're joining the royal guard with the intention of personally protecting my daughter?” When Mint nodded, she tilted her calico head to the side, looking thoughtful. “Then follow me to the meeting room.”

“Why, my queen?” Mint asked quietly.

“To talk,” the queen replied curtly as she followed her through a doorway with her guard. They arrived at a pair of oak doors with elegant patterns carved into them. One of the cats, a big tomcat with a black pelt, pushed the doors open slowly.

After a moment the queen enters the room, ordering Coal and another molly to come with her. The rest of the cats stay outside.

The meeting room is large, though not as big as the throne room and with a low table in the center of it. Pillows are scattered around on the carpeted floor, and the queen walked over to one and sat down. Coal and the other molly grabbed two cushions and dragged them over to the queen, comfortably sitting down as well. The queen tucked her calico paws under her.

Mint slowly chose a cushion and sat down, nervously looking at the trio.

The queen cleared her throat. “If I may...” she began, “I would like to ask you a few questions.”

Mint shivered. “Why?”

The queen rolled her eyes. “Because you want to protect _my daughter_ in particular.”

She stayed silent for a moment, thinking before finally asking, “Shouldn't the king be here or something? She's his daughter too...”

“Yes, she is.” The queen rose to her paws, walking forward. Mint tilted her head, confused. “Well... technically, we have no heir able to take the throne,” the queen confessed.

The calico lashed her tail in annoyance at her question, and she turned to face the two cats sitting beside her, saying, “Nothing I say is to leave this room, understood?”

Coal nodded and the other cat replied, “Yes, ma'am.”

With that done, the queen turned around and sat down, tucking her paws under her body. There was silence.

“The princess is my heir,” the regal calico began. “And as you know, the only one that could, in theory, continue the family, since my sons were born ill and sterile. It would have be continued by my daughter... only she will not have kits.” Mint waited for a moment for her to continue. The queen sighed. “She is probably unable to have kittens as well, and she has no interest in attempting.”

Coal moved closer to the queen, her fur brushing against hers, but the queen didn't seem to mind. The other molly glanced at them.

“The royal family has no cat able to take the throne. We...”

The queen paused, her ears swerving back and against her head. She inhaled and exhaled slowly, looking at Mint with a sharp glare. “You will not tell a damned soul what I am about to tell you here, do you understand?”

“Y-yes, my queen. I swear.” She shivered, confused by the sudden harshness.

“Alright,” she said with a sigh. “We are weak; I'm old. I'm able to have another litter, but if something happens to my daughter in the next... year, perhaps... we could die.” The queen let her word sink in for a moment, and Mint understood.

The king and queen had no sons or daughters able to have a litter, meaning there was no other cat in the royal family able to take the throne. When the king, queen, and then the princess died, the kingdom would have no one able to be the ruler. It was no secret that there were cats looking to taking control of the kingdom. If the princess died before another cat with royal blood – and able to continue the bloodline – was born, then surely someone would see it as a weakness and attempt to seize control.

The calico questioned, “So, why do you want to defend the princess?”

Mint stayed silent, thinking. “I feel weirdly... nervous... yet excited around her. And protective of her and happy?” She took a deep breath, continuing, “I want to be near her and protect her.”

The queen was silent for a moment before bluntly stating, “You love her.”

“Yes... clearly. But... It's not like any type of love I've felt before.”

Ignoring her muttering, the queen continued, “I believe that is a valid reason.” The calico slowly stood up, walking towards her and said, “If that is your reason... and you beat Coal in combat – though you will need proper training; you have potential. Then, yes you may join.”

“But I still have to train?” she questioned, yet completely expecting it.

“There are more threats than just cats.”

Mint nodded.

“I could have beat her,” Coal commented, “if the battle had gone on longer.”

“Well, she didn't lose in the first ten seconds; she's better than half the town,” the other molly replied with a laugh.

“There will be more training,” the queen reminded them sharply. “But she shows potential. She can do it.” She turned to Mint. “You are dismissed; tomorrow will be your first day of your month of _professional_ training.”

“Thank you.”

“Good luck, and do well.”


End file.
